


Frustrations

by Tina_Tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at humour, First attempt at smut, Komori thinks he is selfish, M/M, Smut, bottom komori, dom suna, insecure, self doubt, suna knows he is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Tales/pseuds/Tina_Tales
Summary: Komori has been dating Suna for a while now and he wants more... particularly in the bedroom.  Does Komori approach Suna or does he keep it hidden ‘cause he feels guilty.or does Suna figure out on his own!
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut fic so I am sorry if i does not meet your expectations. i hope I am able to deliver a good fic and thanks a lot for reading this.

Komori Motoya has been dating Suna Rintarou for the last six months and it has been great, like really great. Every Friday was movie night and every other Saturday was date night they would go on all night and sleep in on Sundays. Occasionally a trek every month or so because Komori was a city boy and every little natural beauty caught his eye. Suna teased him and compared him to a child when Motoya had loudly admired the constellations. Motoya had cutely pouted and complained that they could never see stars in Tokyo due to light pollution.

The couple had moved in together like a month ago. Both had gotten their fair share of warnings from friends and family that whether they were moving too fast… but Suna wasn’t the kind who paid heed to what others think and Motoya believed that Suna was a risk he was willing to take. Motoya felt oddly happy whenever he did something that involved Suna. He thought he was falling too hard too fast. 

The sex was mindblowing and that was because Motoya didn’t know any other adjectives to explain otherwise… well it had been great… still is most of the time. It had been pretty vanilla when they had started and Suna taking the reins and telling Motoya what to do because let’s be honest here between looking out for Sakusa and working towards becoming the best libero in the country, he didn’t have a lot of time for himself. And Suna was gentle with his first time and made Motoya feel like he was on top of the world. 

Komori Motoya totally figured out what the great deal behind sex was. He loved it. But...he wanted more? Don’t get him wrong here, he was grateful to have what he had and felt incredibly selfish for wishing for more… but Suna to put it into better words was lazy in bed… he moved his hips just the right amount so it would hit Motoya’s insides at the right place, fingered him only when Motoya sat on his lap and just an occasional hickey. Even though Suna was the one taking the reins, Motoya was the one who rode him, kept the pace to his wish. Suna just told him what to do since he was basically  _ inexperienced. _ In the beginning, it was satisfying and Motoya was incredibly touched that Suna was willing to go at Motoya’s phase and he was glad too.

But now Motoya was sick of it. 

Motoya has always been the one to take care of people. The one who made sure you ate your meals on time, did not overwork themselves. He was kind and caring. Strict at times but yet loving. He had been taking care of Sakusa since they were kids, made sure his cousin did not come off as too rude or something and was the filter between Sakusa and the rest of the world. Motoya badly wanted to give up control, he now he has to take care of this lazy arsehole in the bed of all places, one place Motoya wanted to give up every once of control.

Even in volleyball. He was the libero, the guy who was the backbone of the defence in the team, the guy who made sure the team always had a wide of range of offence. He was the kind of guy who didn’t want trouble, who rather keep quiet if it meant there would be no arguments involved. He knew exactly what buttons to push and when to stop. After all, he grew up the Sakusa Kiyoomi, the too blunt arsehole.

Don’t get him wrong. He loves Suna but Motoya badly wants to give up control. He didn’t want any control of the pace, all he wanted was to submit and Motoya was also a cheeky bastard who really wanted to push Suna’s buttons only to see where it would lead him to. The reason behind that was simple, Suna was the dom in the bedroom… a lazy dom but a dom nevertheless. He gave perfect instructions on what to do and expected Motoya do follow the rules. 

Motoya didn’t want that anymore. He wanted Suna to flip him, push his face into the bed, pull on his hair hard and for the love of God make him scream.

But at the same time, he did not want to screw up his relationship with Suna over something so… something so mundane. This was his first relationship that had gone well in a very long time and he did not want to mess it up. So Motoya did what he does the best, he kept his mouth shut and believed that everything was perfect because the guy honestly thought that he was being selfish for wanting more and Motoya was kind of a person who put everyone else first so he decided that if Suna is happy the way they are, Motoya would be happy the way are. 

* * *

  
  
  


Suna knew something was wrong. He did not know what the matter was but he knew something was wrong. Suna Rintarou was one of the most perspective middle blockers in the V league circuit right now, he could read most people like the back of his hand and Komori was no exception except for the fact that Suna cared whether he had pissed his lover off, he really enjoyed his relationship with Komori and Suna cared for him a lot, and if something was bothering him, then it would worry Suna too.

Motoya was very different from all those who had been in Suna’s life. His parents were divorced, his mother took off with his much younger sister who he still kept in touch with. His father buried himself in work and never really bothered with him, he liked it that way. He never had many friends as he lost his few childhood friends he had moving from Tokyo to Hyogo in middle school. 

Then his so-called best friends: the Miya twins and Ginjima, all three of them belonging to various levels of an asshole with the Miya twins obviously at the top. He liked them because of that, they never filtered and wore their emotions on their sleeves, there was no beating around the bush with the twins and they were loyal like hell. Suna believes that it was ‘cause they too never had many people in their lives other than each other. Suna and Gin were probably the first friends they made their age. Safe to say Suna had jerks for best friends and he was one too, he went to Inarizaki for chrissake, they were the foxes, known for well… jerks.

But Motoya, Motoya was different. Motoya was the first genuinely nice person he had met. Sure the libero had a spicy side but he was empathetic and was an angel in a pool of volleyball idiots. Suna did not believe in  _ nice  _ people. According to him  _ nice hides things. _ Suna loved Motoya, he knew how the libero never pushed Suna to do anything he was uncomfortable with and was the kindest man alive. It made Suna wonder whether he had saved someone in his last life for God to give him Motoya.

Anyway, Suna too loved Motoya and he wanted the whole of Motoya. The good, the bad and the ugly. He wanted to see what was under all that nice. He wanted to see Motoya get angry, for the older to throw a tantrum and demand things from Suna instead of just accepting what Suna gave him. The first time they had slept together was a month into their relationship and it was… Suna will never admit this out loud but it was magical. He never knew vanilla sex could be so fulfilling. There was so much love.

Suna knew that Motoya was inexperienced and had maybe like one or two people whom he had been in a relationship before Suna. And he was honoured that Motoya trusted him so much, Suna never believed that he was deserving of the love… at least the love Motoya showered him with. When they have sex, he lets Motoya ride him, let him take choose the pace and God! Motoya looks beautiful riding him and that face he makes when he hits his peak and cums all over Suna’s stomach, that was the moment when Suna had an epiphany: he would spend his whole life with this guy.

Motoya was nothing but sweet, sincerely nice to him. It was not because it did not please Suna, it was one of his lover's most redeeming qualities. He knew that Motoya could be a little bitchy, but nothing too much to harm anyone. As Suna had seen or observed any time he was close to losing his temper, Motoya would take a deep breath and then calm down. He would never lose his temper. Initially, it was incredible to Suna how anyone could be in so much control of their thoughts, but now Suna hated it . He wanted to see how it would be when Motoya snaps.

Yes, even to his lover Suna was a jerk like that. But he was positive that it wasn’t healthy to shut one’s emotions, to bottle it up. It was a bomb waiting to explode. Suna wanted his lover to be comfortable with him like he was with the other.

In the bedroom, Suna had a little insight into what Motoya wanted. Sure, Suna had taken charge, and he knew that he was a lazy Dom, part of his charm. What charm was a voice that sounded creepily like Miya Atsumu murmuring in his mind? God, sometimes he despised his buddies. It wasn't that Suna could not go hard, or that he couldn't go hard. For a cause, he had incredible core strength, he knew he had much more upper body strength than Motoya, plus he was taller.

There were moments when they had started living together when Suna wanted nothing but slam his smaller lover to the wall and make him cry. To push Motoya into his knees and make him look up to the Suna with those big innocent doe eyes of his. This especially happened when Motoya left the shower in his towel, that V-line of his, Suna wanted to tie Motoya up and lick his navel and tease him for hours. He wanted to completely take over the smaller male. He still wanted to but he was scared, what if Motoya wasn’t into rough not so vanilla sex and found Suna weird.

Logically he knew that Motoya wasn’t the kind to judge him over something like that. But Suna was a little freak and he knew that he was a middle blocker who loved pissing of his opponent, according to him that was the best part of the game. To make the players lose their control and he wanted Motoya to lose control.

Suna would not do it if Motoya did not like it. God forbid if Motoya breaks up with him. Suna will cry. Argh...this was bad, he has been worried too much. Motoya was probably worried over something mundane and it has nothing to do with Suna… right? Maybe he could try pissing Motoya off, maybe in the bedroom? Maybe tease him a little… make the older snap? Suna grimaced, wow he was a jerk. Maybe he should work on some form of character development? 

Wouldn’t it be a sight to behold? Innocent pure little Komori Motoya, everyone’s favourite… all tied up and submitting to the known arsehole Suna Rintarou.

* * *

  
  
  


It was a usual day at practice for the EJP Raijins and Motoya had no idea what was wrong with him. He flubbed every single receive today, ok maybe not every single receive but he wasn’t in his top form and that made him frustrated. Volleyball was one thing in his life he need not worry about, and if volleyball failed him, he would lose it. The coach and the captain had already called him out, he had apologized to them like the good kid he was. 

Motoya did not know what was wrong with him. He was getting increasingly losing out on his receives and that was affecting his temper. He couldn’t fall prey to this… he was the good kid, the one who never caused any problems… just cause he recently started being worried about his sex life is certainly no excuse for not performing his best. Maybe, just maybe he was worried…

What if Suna was unsatisfied with their relationship? What if the middle blocker was waiting for Motoya to get bored and leave because he is too nice to tell Motoya that he is  _ bored _ … What if Motoya isn’t enough? What if-

“Motoya”

He looked up to see Suna’s worried eyes on him. Crap, he is making his lover worry over something so trivial. No, no Motoya, don’t be selfish, be happy with what you have and don’t ask for more.  _ Don’t be a burden. _

The libero smiled as if nothing was bothering him, he was pretty good at it. “Ne Suna-kun?” Motoya could feel the middle blocker’s eyes on him, observing and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Suna sighed “You ok?” Motoya nodded “Yeah… I am not on the top of my game today” He smiled “I will be okay Suna, go do your blocking drills with Washio-senpai” Motoya knew that Suna didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth.

“Tell me what’s bothering you”

Motoya sighed “Later, I need to get back and focus getting those balls in the air” Suna nodded “I’ll stop asking but tell me what’s wrong when we get back” with that Motoay watched as his boyfriend walked away to do his drills. He took a deep breath and willed himself to at the least try to get back into his game.

Suna knew something was bothering the libero and Motoya wasn’t willing to share it with him. Suna hated this, he too would lose his temper. Why couldn’t Motoya be more like the twins or something? Even if they wouldn’t share, if the twins were in a bad mood they never failed to express it even though they wouldn’t share and Suna knew what to do, whether if it was to stay away or to interfere… he had gotten too used to people who wear their emotions on their sleeves. Suna sighed and then remembered, Motoya’s soft and kind nature was what made Suna fall for him. Who knew being  _ nice _ had drawback.

Suna was determined to let Motoya let loose. He had too. He was himself with Motoya and Suna wanted Motoya too also be himself without any sort of restrictions. Suna would help him one way or the other.

  
  
  


* * *

The pair had arrived at their shared apartment. Suna claiming the shower first to test out a theory in his mind. Motoya smiled and let Suna take the shower first without any complaint even though the latter was visibly exhausted and probably wanted to cool himself in the shower, take a long bath as to calm his nerves after the bad practice today. But no, Komori Motoya had to be the good guy here and let Suna have things his way. And Suna Rintarou sure wanted things his way but just not in the way Komori thought.

This was going to be difficult. 

Suna Rintarou had always realised that he was appealing. Maybe the Miya twins are more handsome, but he had his charms, he knew he had assets that could be used for unique purposes such as this one. Focusing in the bathroom mirror on himself for a second and consciously wrapping the towel around his waist far lower than he would normally. 

Okay, you can do this with Rintarou! You can seduce your boyfriend confidently and convince him into telling you what was wrong with him.

Suna moves to the living room where Motoya sat on the floor, leaving the shower to try to appear as indifferent as possible. Walking much slower than he would usually try to get into the feel, God he feels weird. Taking a deep breath he approaches his boyfriend who sat there glaring at the floor from where the latter was seated. Suna thinks that these are tiny habits he took from his cousin, either way, Suna knows that he would have rested his sweaty butt on the couch so he was grateful to Motoya for being the clean one.

He looked at Motoya for a second, the libero being so lost in his mind that he hadn’t noticed Suna approaching him. Fine, my ass Suna thought a part of him irritated. “Hey,” Suna said effectively knocking the libero out of his downwards spiral of thoughts, big brown doe eyes met sharp green ones “Are you still not going to tell me what’s up with you?” Motoya sighed getting up “It’s not a big deal you dont need to worry about it”. Suna stares at Motoya the same way he does when he observes his opponents and he could see Motoya get visibly uncomfortable.

Motoya turned around “You don’t have to worry about it Sunarin” he started walking towards the bathroom “Ill be fine… it’s nothing really” Motoya was in a dilemma, Why the hell was Suna in his towel?! The man next to never parades around shirtless, something to do with it’s too cold and why the fuck was he doing it right now. Before his eyes started to drift to the lower very attractive regions of his lover and those abs of his, Motoya had to turn around, if he wanted to keep some of his sanity. Motoya learned more and more of his fetishes. A new one, he’d love to lick all over his lover’s torso, worship the former for keeping up with Motoya… God that would be so satisfying, Motoya could feel his pants tighten.

  
  


Suddenly Motoya felt a callused hand pulled him back forcing him to turn around. He looked up to see Suna stand in his full height, for someone who slouches a lot Suna sure could be intimidating when he wants to be. Motoya met with narrow eyes which seemed to burn into his very soul “Why won’t you share with me?” Motoya blinked, surprised for a second.

“Because it’s not anything important… it’s a little silly if you think about it”

Suna frowned “It’s not silly if it is bothering you this much”

Oh, Motoya knew Suna cared but it was touching to see it in real life. He smiled a little of the weight gone of his chest when he saw how much the other loved him “I’ll go take a shower now” a placing his free hand and caressing the taller one’s cheek and placing a soft kiss on his lips “if it is still bothering me I’ll share, kay?”

Suna nodded, that seemed like a good compromise but God forbid if he was going to let Motoya get away with this, you don’t get over something that has been on your mind for a long time just by a shower. Well, he would have to wait and see.

But the towel didn’t work. Damn it, Atsumu mentioned it worked when it was hard to get across Sakusa and he jumped him. Aren’t cousins supposed to be similar in some ways? From now on Suna was no way going to indulge in Atsumu’s weird antics (he will never again in his life take inspiration from Atsmu’s weird ways to get to know your lover)… the setter was influencing him too much. Suna often questioned Sakusa’s sanity for dating the blonde setter. Guess love is blind and deaf in Atsumu’s case. 

Suna groaned getting dressed, he was going to force out Motoya’s problems if it took him so. But it took so much effort. He was known to be lazy and worked smart rather than going all out like some people he knew. Taking a deep breath he took his place on the bed lying down back resting against the headboard, thinking… what would be Motoya’s dirty secret… Is he a closet pervert? Or does he like it rough? Or is their current pace enough? Whatever it is Suna will find it out soon. Suna heard the bathroom door open and Motoya walked into their shared room clad in Suna’s hoodie and sweatpants.

Seeing Motoya in his clothes gave awoke his nether region. What would Motoya look wearing  _ only  _ Suna’s hoodie? Suna shook his head, talk first and then have mind wrecking sex later. “So” he began “Talk to me?” this was so awkward, Suna hated these kinds of talks ‘cause in simple words, he sucked at them, this was more of Motya’s forte but he would try. 

Motoya looked at Suna seated against the headboard. Looking as aloof as ever but Motoya knew better… Suna wasn’t meeting his eyes and was fiddling with the phone in his hands not precisely paying attention to the device. A sign that Suna didn’t exactly want to have this conversation but he was trying for Motoya. God, Motoya was touched. Tears began gathering in his eyes making Motoya feel that his discomfort with sex is nothing but a selfish desire. His lover sat in front of him, asking him questions which Suna would never do otherwise, the middle blocker looked visibly uncomfortable.

Suna saw Motoya’s eyes close rapidly trying to hold back the tears. Shit, this was bad. Suna was instantly by Motoya’s side hugging the smaller man, tightly and rubbing his back soothingly to calm him down. Slowly pulling back Suna took Motoya’s cheek in his hands kissing him softly “Tell me what’s wrong love” Motoya sniffled “It’s selfish” Suna raised an eyebrow “I’ll be the judge of that” Suna led Motoya to the bed and made him sit next to him not once leaving the smaller male’s hands.

“Tell me everything”

Motoya sighed “You are not going to let it go are you?” Suna smirked “Nope” Motoya took a deep breath and looked at anywhere but into Suna sharp green eyes which he knew wouldn’t miss anything. The dark bedsheet suddenly looked very interesting.

“I want more” Motoya slowly looked at Suna confusion etched onto his face “I am sick of you making me doing everything” Motoya subconsciously began pouting and Suna thought it was endearing “I am sick of you being a ‘lazy’ dom and I am sick of being  _ nice _ all the time” Motoya met Suna’s eyes “I don’t want you to go easy on me… I-I-I just want to give up control. I  **hate** being responsible for things like this, to be the level headed one” Motoya lower lip began to quiver “I kept on thinking how it is so selfish of me to wish for more when what we have if perfect” Motoya rubbed his eyes “I am happy with just being with you but I felt soo very bad for wishing we did more?.... Does that even make sense?”

Motoya heard snickering next to him. He met Suna’s eyes holding amusement. Motoya stood up now furious “Is this funny to you?!” Suna shook his now laughing out loud “You are such an angel Motoya-kun” Suna crossed his legs, gaze meeting his lover’s eyes, he saw Motoya’s Adam’s apple gulping down “Honey, I’ve been wanting to rail you for months now”

“Then why didn’t you?!” Motoya snaped. Suna shrugged “I didn’t want to force ‘ya” Motoya snorted, Suna grinned, this was going to be fun “I wanted to keep things at your pace” Motoya’s face softened “... I wanted you to take control of that” Motoya met Suna’s eyes “I trust you”

“...You got to stop doing that...”

“What?!” Motoyabegan feeling frustrated again, he was this close to losing it and the worst part was that he wasn’t even angry at Suna, this was just years and years of being the good guy finally acting up. He had to admit it, a part of him felt good.

  
  


Something inside Suna snapped “Do you know the stoplight system?” Motoya nodded “I read abo-” Motoya could barely comprehend what just happened. Next thing Motoya knew was his back harshly slammed onto their bedroom wall and Suna’s lips on his and not in a gentle way he was used too, this was bruising, teeth were involved and Motoya literally couldn’t breathe, Suna’s teeth were pulling and biting on his, the middle blocker’s nimble yet calloused fingers tracing patterns up his chest and finally finding his nipples and pinching on them, hard.

A moan ripped through his throat instantly silenced by Suna and now his tongue which was completely ravishing the libero’s mouth. Motoya could not even react back but just let Suna take from him… he felt very very  _ very  _ satisfied. Suna pulled away, looking at the shorter male with blown eyes, smirking and then looking at his art, his eyes travelling from those swollen lips to the definite hard-on and finally settling on the dilated pupils, leaning forward, so he was eye level with his lover.

“You need to stop doing things that make me wanna  **wreak** you”

Motoya gave a smirk that could rival his own “Give it your best shot  _ Sunarin _ ”

Suna smirked “You asked for it ‘ya brat”

“Oh… the Kansai dialect huh?”

Suan didn’t answer ripping the hoodie off Motoya and latching himself onto the libero’s neck, biting and pulling on his hair. Motoya had nerve felt this hot before. He couldn’t control the moans that left his mouth. Suna’s teeth on his neck made him feel things he never had before. The heat pooling in his stomach was rising so fast “Sunarin” Suna paid no heed to him, just taking what he wanted. Suna’s strong calloused hands went lower and into his pants, ruthlessly grabbing his length. Motoya jerked forward not used to such harsh actions and he was feeling so many things at the same time. 

Suna pulled back as Motoya’s forehead fell onto his shoulders panting, Suna tightened his hold on Motoya’s length and watched has Motoya groaned louder “God, you sound filthy” Suna could feel Motoya shudder, he smirked. He was going to  _ destroy  _ him. Suna pulled Motoya’s head back using his free hand, tightening his grip on both the luscious brown hair and the dick down. Suna would see Motoya’s eyes wide open and the man was panting, he was panting hard. “If you are going to get exhausted so quickly this won’t be that fun” Suna teased.

“Fuck you Sunarin”

“I plan to Motoya-kun”

Suna unceremoniously threw Motoya onto the bed, grinning and admiring his work. The bright red hickey on the neck, the very obvious hard-on, the pink skin around the nipples and the handprints on the waits...Hmmm...Motoya had sensitive skin huh? Suna was gonna mark him all pretty and make sure everyone knew who the brown-haired giant libero belonged to. Suna removed his clothes at a much slower pace. “Sunarin please be fast” Motoya cried “Please”

“I haven’t even done much and you are already begging”

Motoya flushed his face a beautiful shade of pink. Suna climbed on top of him “Remove the rest of your clothes love” Motoya nodded and kicked off his wears and removed his boxers with some help from Suna, the latter who then began to gently scratch his inner thighs and looking at Motoya’s dick, he kinda felt shy and embarrassed. He then attempted to close his legs only to be stopped by Suna who glared at Motoya “You don’t decide to do anything here” Suna flipped Motoya pressing his face to the bed, hard “I will decide what you do today okay?” Motoya nodded “...yeah”

Motoya heard the telltale sound of the lube bottle opening and his stomach was heating up more and more in anticipation. He was so hard with so little foreplay, he was so turned on that he didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed. A really hard slap to his ass made him scream, not because of the pain but rather the surprising nature of it. “My my Motoya-kun” Suna teased “who knew you were so dirty...” Motoya couldn’t even think of retribution cause the next thing he felt was a lubed finger entering him, he tried controlling the moans, biting his lips, trying to move his hips…. It was too much. 

Suna kept him in place by a very bruising holding with his free hand. Motoya bit his lips harder when Suna entered a second finger, slicing him open ruthlessly. Motoya suddenly felt fingers wrap around his dick and pumping hard. Motya couldn’t hold back anymore but he cried loudly. It felt too good, all he could feel was pure bliss, Suna’s fingers knowing exactly where to touch and what to do.

Shivering with bliss, Motoya revelled in all sensations. A sudden wave of pleasure stormed through all of Motoya’s senses and made him wail. “Found it,” he thought he heard Suna say triumph, he didn’t know or care, the heat was too much. “Sunarin… I think I’m about to-” Suna stopped all movements making Motoya cry out in the loss of pleasure, he was soo fucking close “What the hell Sunarin?” Suna leaned forward placing a condom on Motoya lips, he bit on it by reflex, Suna ripped the condom packet off still seated on his lover preventing him from moving “I am not going to let you cum  **without** me in you”

Oh

He heard Suna roll the condom onto his length and entred Motoya in a blink of an eye. The latter moaning loudly. He felt so full, this was so much new than the usual full feeling he felt. Motya could feel Suna’s length stretching his insides, giving him so much pleasure that he didn’t know what to do. Suna brought his long finger and pushed them inside Motoya’s mouth, the other who had no idea what to just let his lover play with his tongue making him drool all over the bed “You are so dirty  _ puppy _ ”. 

Suna felt Motoya tighten around him, sweat dripping off both of ‘em. Suna put that immense core strength of his to some use and began railing Motoya onto the bed and the older began screaming. Suna could feel himself approaching his peak, he knew Motoya was holding out for him. Motoya panting so much, it felt so good and he wanted to cum so badly. It was a very thin line between pain and pleasure now. “Sunarin… please” He felt Suna grow bigger in him… was that even possible? “Sunarin please” Suna grunted behind him, pushing into him harder, Motoya cried holding onto to whatever was in front of him, tears trailing down his face. 

Suna pulled on Motoya’s hair hard, pulling the guy back so his back was pressed to Suna’s torso. Guess being a libero did help with the flexibility. Motoya couldn’t control his body, he tried moving his hands but no avail, his body didn’t feel in his control anymore. All he was a rag doll at Suna’s mercy. One strong hand wrapped Motoya around his collar holding him still and the other tightened its hold on his hair, he whimpered 

Then he heard those words that made him cry out even more.

  
  


“Cum for me Motoya-kun”

Motoay came so hard that he forgot everything for a second. He was panting so hard. He felt his body lose control and he fell onto the bed. He had never cum his hard in his life. Was this he missing out?

“I love how your body loses control when you cum”

Motoya glared at his lover, no heat behind his eyes… “Let’s see how long you can hold out  _ Sunarin _ ” Suna raised an eyebrow “Is that a challenge, puppy?” and he ran his hand very slowly along Motoya’s length “Cause you know you will lose”

“Please no more”

Suna laughed “I thought you wanted to go hard” Motoya blushed “I-I di-” Suna kissed him softly cutting of his words “I understand this as relatively new for you but next time I won’t be this understanding” Motoya blushed as he saw Suna walk out of their room. He thought back to all that they had done. It wasn’t as rough as he had read on the internet. But if this felt this good he wondered what more could they try?

“You seem to be in deep thought,” Suna said handing a glass of water to Motoya which he chugged down and began cleaning Motoya up with a washcloth. “You didn’t go that hard on me did you?” Suna sighed “Nah… I could but we need to have a clear conversation about how far we are willing to go and our kinks and stuff” Motoya blushed “Ah”. Suna placed a soft kiss onto to Motoya’s forehead and leaned against it “I am glad you opened up to me you know”

“I am sorry that I didn’t come to you before”

“Don’t worry about it” Suna handed Motoya a hoodie “I understand you had issues but I ended up having fun too so all well” Motoya laughed “I guess” Suna climbed next to Motoya after wearing his clothes and scooping the smaller male into his hands, cuddling close.

“By the way,” Motoya heard Suna call out “Hmm?”

“Dont cover up my marks. If you do...” Suna bites his earlobes languidly pulling on it, making goosebumps crawl all over Motoya’s skin “... I will be forced to add something more  _ obvious _ ”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Thank you for reading this far!! do tell me what you think of the fic as it is my very first attempt at smut and I was super nervous submitting this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Come join me at my Twitter handle[@TinaTales](https://twitter.com/ezra_pearl01) or my Tumblr handle at [@tinatales01](https://tinatales01.tumblr.com/)too!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Do follow me on twitter or tumblr to interact and we can talk about HQ together!!


End file.
